


Illegal Cat

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: There are some very strict rules at the dorms, one of them that any pets are prohibited. But that would never stop Eggsy from rescuing a kitten in need.





	Illegal Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Your RA almost caught your illegal cat but I convinced them that it was just me meowing"

“Ah! This time Unwin, I’ve got you and not even Professor Hart can save you!”

Eggsy bites his lip in order not to swear, hoping that somehow, he’ll find a convincing lie to tell Charlie. It’s doubtful of course, especially considering Charlie hates him and has been trying to get him expelled since day one, but so far he’s been lucky. Mostly because Professor Hart is looking after him as a favor to his dead father and, he hopes, out of friendship too.

Unfortunately, Professor Hart isn’t here right now and even if he was, there is very little he could do if Charlie finds the kitten he’s been hiding in his room. The rules at the dorms are very strict after all and Chester King, the dean, would only be all too happy to send him packing.

“Any pets in the dorm are prohibited and-”

“Meow~ … Oh hey Charlie! Hey Eggsy!” Roxy, his best mate and dorm neighbour gets out of her room, leaning against the door-frame casually. “What up?”

Charlie, who had looked so victorious not a second ago, now seems a bit uncertain. “Did you… Did you just meowed?”

She looks a bit embarrassed, right before tilting her chin up, as if daring him to say anything. “Yeah, I’ve been doing it for the past hour. It’s for a drama class.”

Charlie narrows his eyes at her with suspicion, but he must remember just who exactly her fathers are because he grunts angrily before storming off, leaving Eggsy alone to stare at Roxy with adoration.

“I can’t believe that worked!”

“I can’t believe it did either! What an idiot!” She starts chuckling and soon, they’re both laughing like lunatics, the wall the only thing holding them up. It’s a long time before they calm down again, garnering them quite a few funny looks from their other neighbours as they come and go in the hallway, but really, neither of them gives a fuck.

“Wanna see the kitty?” Eggsy asks finally, between uncontrollable giggles, having to fight another burst of laughter when Roxy nods enthusiastically, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.


End file.
